


Счастье есть

by Arika_Anna



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arika_Anna/pseuds/Arika_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не было бы Ренджи счастья, если бы не Шухей с его новым увлечением. Почему и как Хисаги заинтересовали мотоциклы, Абарай не был в курсе. Ведь у каждого в Готей 13 свои секреты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастье есть

Случилась эта история сразу после победы над Айзеном, когда Готей более-менее успел оправиться после затяжной войны. У Ренджи не было никаких дел на тот вечер, поэтому он просто бродил по Сейретею и размышлял о своём капитане. Последнее время он часто так поступал, вернее во все свободные часы от тренировок, отчётов и другой неотложной лейтенантской работы. А подумать Абараю было о чем. Слишком многое изменилось в его отношении к капитану Кучики. Нет, они не были любовниками, вопреки распространённому мнению. Кто и когда распустил этот слух, оставалось тайной. Злоумышленник так и не был вычислен, не смотря на все попытки Ренджи. А Бьякуя молчал, то ли не знал о сплетнях, то ли считал ниже своего достоинства обращать внимание на них. Но больше всего бесило Абарая то, что отчасти эти слухи были верны. Он был безнадёжно влюблён в своего капитана.

Лейтенант шестого отряда припомнил тот злосчастный день. До этого момента все свои чувства он принимал за восхищение, страх, желание быть равным, да за что угодно! И даже после событий на холме Сокиоку, там, в больнице, Ренджи двигало только одно желание, остаться под командованием Кучики, и было опасение, что прогонит. О любви он тогда не думал. Он был лейтенантом своего капитана, вполне достаточно. Пока в один момент он не увидел Бьякую под цветущей сакурой. Банально. До смешного.

Ренджи пнул в ни чём не повинный камень, припоминая эту картину. Капитан в задумчивости стоял под сакурой, и смотрел в даль, словно видел что-то, что было недоступное Абараю. Одной рукой Кучики касался дерева. Но, почувствовав присутствие Ренджи, он обернулся. И тут внезапно поднявшийся ветер взъерошил волосы Бьякуи, закружил лепестки вишни. А рука капитана скользнула вниз по стволу, словно поглаживая. Сердце у Ренджи остановилось, всего на мгновение длившееся вечность. Сенбонзакура… Нет. В бою его капитан никогда таким не был. Но до чего же красиво. Да, даже он бывший руконгайский оборванец может ценить прекрасное.

— Что-то случилось Ренджи? — холодный голос Кучики вернул тогда лейтенанта к действительности.

С того дня Абараю часто снились лепестки сакуры и тот взгляд Бьякуи. Всё начиналось с того самого боя, в котором Ренджи проиграл своему капитану. Сенбонзакура разлеталась на тысячи осколков и, казалось, что вот и пришёл его последний миг жизни. И вдруг всё неуловимо менялось. Не было поля боя. Только он и Бьякуя, а ещё кружащиеся в воздухе лепестки вишни. Ренджи знал, что всего лишь один шаг и невидимая преграда между ним и его капитаном разлетится. Но не мог этого сделать. Он словно примерзал к земле. По началу сны на этом и заканчивались. И Абарай сильно не беспокоился. Мало ли что ему может присниться! Это ещё ничего не значит. Но потом…

Он всё ещё не мог сделать ни одного шага к Бьякуе. А тот просто стоял и ждал. Невыносимо было видеть его и не сметь прикоснуться. Невозможно было не утонуть в этих глазах, что пытались прочесть его душу. Один шаг, второй. Не его. Капитан сам подошёл к нему. Сейчас что-то скажет? Вместо этого Кучики протянул Абарая к себе и поцеловал сначала мягко, но постепенно его губы становились всё более требовательными, словно говоря, он принадлежит ему, полностью. Всецело. А Ренджи в сущности не против, и сам ещё теснее прижимается к своему капитану. Позволяет сделать поцелуй ещё глубже. Чувствует, как руки Бьякуи скользят по его спине. Слышит, как от этого его сердце колотится ещё сильнее.

Тогда Ренджи проснулся и ещё долго пытался понять, что же такое происходит. Да, Готей 13 организация, где преобладают мужчины и нетрадиционные отношения просто неизбежны. Но ему же всегда нравились только женщины. О том, что бы закрутить роман, скажем с Юмичикой, он даже не думал. Так почему ему снится такое? В конце концов, он убедил себя, что это просто совпадение. Но в ту ночь так больше и не уснул.

А сны стали повторяться, приобретая всё больше и больше сексуальных оттенков. Хотя Ренджи и первого раза вполне хватило. Всё это время Абарай ходил сам не свой, боялся ложиться спать, а если и засыпал, то просыпался слишком возбуждённым. Капитана своего он упорно избегал. Наверное, впервые в жизни Ренджи был готов благодарить Кучики Бьякую за холодность и безразличие.

Но потом всё изменилось. В тот день, когда он, наконец-то признался сам себе, что любит своего капитана. Сны продолжали сниться, но теперь они были некой отдушиной для Абарая, потому как в реальности всё осталось по-прежнему. И теперь невыносимо было видеть всегда спокойного Кучики и не сметь даже к нему прикоснуться, когда так хочется большего, намного большего.

* * *

Ренджи так и бродил бы по Сейретею до позднего вечера. Но тут из-за угла вынырнул Шухей. Хисаги выглядел немного взволнованным, а скорее даже возбужденным и все своим видом показывал нетерпение.

— Поговорить надо, — дернул он за рукав Ренджи.

«Только бы в любви не начал признаваться. Странный он какой-то», — подумал Абарай.

От посторонних глаз они спрятались в каком-то тупике. Уже смеркалось, и здесь было довольно темно. Хисаги протянул Ренджи записку.

— Что это? — спросил Абарай обмирая. Пусть он и влюблён в Кучики до потери пульса, всё равно он не гей.

— Ну, это… провести через Сенкаймон мне его надо. Ты прочти.

Ренджи вздохнул с облегчением. Пусть о дисциплине и строгости в шестом отряде ходили легенды, но кое-чего не знал даже его вездесущий капитан. Он, Абарай Ренджи был самым главным контрабандистом всего Сейретея. Держать в тайне ему это удавалось лишь потому, что общался на эту тему он только с кругом доверенных лиц, которые одновременно были посредниками, когда ещё кому-то было нужно достать что-либо запретное из мира живых. Поэтому Абарай с легким сердцем развернул бумажку.

— Ты с дуба рухнул? Как ты себе это представляешь? — Ренджи не мог понять, зачем Шухею мотоцикл в Сейретее.

— Ну, раз не можешь, то тогда ладно, — сказал Хисаги и поспешил уйти.

— Стой! Я не сказал, что не могу, — остановил его Абарай. — Дай подумать немного. И еще за помощь в нелегальной доставке мотоцикла придётся тебе заплатить в два раза больше. Это тебе не диски и запрещённую литературу проносить.

— Ну да, не диски, всё-таки 279 килограмм, — сразу расцвёл Шухей. — Но я на всё согласен!

— Тогда ладно. Хотя стоит подключить Иккаку и Юмичику. Я так понимаю, ты его уже как-то приобрёл в мире живых. А где ты его оставил? — поинтересовался Абарай, всегда полезно знать места, где можно хранить такие предметы.

— В магазине Киске Урахары, — кажется, Хисаги уже витал где-то в своём придуманном мире байков, и до остального ему не было дела.

— Тогда стоит поторопиться. А то Дзинта, не ровен час, его разберет, чтобы посмотреть, что внутри, — решил спустить его с небес на землю Абарай. — И вот ещё что, помимо платы доставишь мне несколько вещей. Одну, нет, три черных кошки и баночку медицинского спирта, чем больше, тем выше шансы на успех. Только смотри, что бы спирт был обязательно медицинский.

— Странные у тебя запросы, но ладно, ради байка и не такое достану, — кивнул Шухей.

Ренджи никогда и никому не рассказывал, как ему удаётся проносить запрещённые вещи. Абарай только ухмыльнулся, когда подумал об этом. Не смотря на то, что после побега Айзена ко всем меносам, правила стали строже, но после посещения Йоруичи неоднозначная реакция на чёрных кошек появилась не только у Сой Фонг. А ещё мало кто знал, что Нему другим алкогольным напиткам предпочитает именно медицинский спирт и даже утверждает, что может отличить его на вкус от любого другого. Как? А Маюри его знает. Только вот достать его в Сообществе Душ было сложно, ведь у Куроцучи всё под строгим контролем, да и у Уноханы не допросишься.

* * *

Шухей на удивление быстро достал все необходимые ингредиенты. Ренджи даже не ожидал от него такой прыти. Теперь дело было за Абараем, подкупить кого следует, отвлечь внимание тех, кто не должен был об этом знать, подгадать подходящей момент, лишние свидетели не нужны, и найти предлог, чтобы они все четверо оказались в одном месте и время. С последним, правда, проблем не возникло. Ренджи успел проделать всю эту кропотливую, но уже привычную работу в кратчайшие сроки. Дело осталось только за Шухеем, Иккаку и Юмичикой. Но вот в воротах Сенкаймона показались и они. Абарай вздохнул с облегчением. Миссия прошла успешно. Мотоцикл, а именно Harley-Davidson, как со счастливой улыбкой сообщил им Хисаги, был доставлен в Сообщество душ.

* * *

Двумя часами позже они стояли на безлюдной улице и с интересом разглядывали это серебристое чудо. Хисаги что-то увлечённо им рассказывал. Абарай слушал вполуха. Всё это он уже знал. Почти каждая попойка у Мацумото с участием Шухея заканчивалась восторженной тирадой о свойствах мотоциклов. Наконец Хисаги не выдержал и сказал:

— Ну, всё, я поехал!

— Эй, подожди! — попытался остановить его Иккаку. — Еще даже не рассвело. Да, и не в Сейретее же! В Руконгае полно безлюдных мест!

Ренджи и Юмичика тоже попробовали остановить Шухея, но куда там!

— Я совсем чуть-чуть! Самую каплю. Прокачусь один круг и всё. Должен же я попробовать! — обрадовал их Шухей.

Он всё-таки извернулся и через мгновение уже сидел на мотоцикле, заводя его. Раздалось громкое тарахтение. А потом байк сорвался с места, возглашая по всей улице, что вот оно, чудо мира живых, теперь и в Сейретее.

Ренджи, Юмичика и Иккаку приготовились к самом худшему. Не услышать этот шум было невозможно.

— А, может, нам смыться, покуда пол-Сейретея сюда не сбежало? — предложил Абарай, глядя на удаляющийся мотоцикл.

— Ага, — согласился Иккаку.

Не успели. Из-за угла выглянула Мацумото. Она удивленно уставилась на троих парней, ожидая объяснений. Хисаги был уже далеко.

— Только не говорите, что вы ничего не слышали! — сразу раскусила их Рангику. — Тут такой грохот стоял, что и Ямамото разбудит на собрании. Так что это было?

— Хисаги и его мотоцикл, — ответил Ренджи, поняв, что Мацумото так просто не уйдёт.

— Абарай! Ты что совсем сдурел, притащить это в Сообщество Душ! — Рангику была одна из тех немногих, кому Ренджи доверил свою тайну про контрабанду.

— Хисаги сам его притащил! — начал оправдываться рыжий. — Я только ему немного помог. И что ты только на меня наезжаешь? Вон Юмичика и Иккаку то же участвовали в этом!

Аясегава тут же надулся и отвернулся. А Мадараме выставил кулак, мол, попробуй ещё раз сдать своих друзей. Но тут грохот опять стал приближаться. Похоже, Хисаги уже возвращался. И Рангику совершенно забыв, что она только что отчитывала Ренджи, стала вглядываться вперед. А через мгновение появился и сам Шухей, счастливый и донельзя довольный.

Рангику некоторое время рассматривала это странное изобретение человеческого ума, а потом взглянула на Хисаги и с улыбкой произнесла:

— А меня прокатить можешь? Давно хотелось, еще, когда в мире живых впервые увидела мотоцикл.

Ренджи казалось, что за это утро он уже видел все грани счастья Шухея. Как же он ошибался! После слов Рангику Хисаги буквально расцвел.

— Конечно! — тут же согласился он.

— А я тоже хочу! — заявил Юмичика.

— Успеешь ещё, — ответил Иккаку, положив руку на плечо другу.

Хисаги правда всё равно уже ничего не слышал потому, как Мацумото успела забраться на мотоцикл. Раздался рёв мотора, заглушая радостные крики Рангику. А Ренджи вдруг почувствовал лёгкий укол зависти. Глядя на удаляющийся байк, на то, как Мацумото прижалась к Шухею, ему тоже захотелось так прокатиться, но только чтобы сзади него сидела не лейтенант десятого отряда, а Бьякуя. Абарай тряхнул головой. Последнее время его посещают всё более странные фантазии.

— О чём задумался, Ренджи? — ткнул его в плечо Иккаку, ухмыляясь. — Самому захотелось так прокатить Мацумото?

— Нет, не Рангику, скорее своего капитана, — мстительно возразил Юмичика.

Ренджи с трудом сохранил спокойное выражение лица.

— Капитан Кучики и мотоцикл — это что-то несовместимое. Такое даже представить страшно, — как можно более ровным тоном ответил Абарай.

— Неужели? — прокралась сзади Рукия, которая, похоже, тоже заинтересовалась странным шумом. — А брата и бензопилу представить можешь?

— Ма… — начал говорить только что подошедший Хицугая, и вдруг запнулся, услышав, что сказала младшая Кучики.

Рукия тоже стушевалась и замолчала, а, заметив взгляд Тоширо, быстро произнесла:

— Мне идти надо. Дел много.

— Увидите Мацумото, скажите, что я её ищу, — сказал Хицугая и исчез в шумпо.

Странно. Хисаги в это время заезжал на второй круг, и не заметить Рангику было невозможно.

— Как-то подозрительно всё это? — сощурился Иккаку.

А Ренджи вдруг стало страшно. Он вспомнил, что самой первой крупной его контрабандой была именно бензопила. Случилось это, когда Рукия исчезла в мире живых и её начали искать, именно тогда к нему заявилась Момо со странной просьбой. Зачем ей понадобилась бензопила, Ренджи не знал, но он и не спрашивал. Абарай только помнил счастливую улыбку Хинамори, когда она получила желанный предмет, совсем как у Хисаги.

Размышления Ренджи были прерваны давлением мощной реяцу. Главнокомандующий Ямамото. Будучи разбуженным адским шумом, он лично решил взглянуть на происходящее.

— Прекратить это безобразие! — рявкнул Генрюсай. — Иначе весь месяц будете справлять свои обязанности шинигами на велосипедах! Все, кто присутствует здесь.

Только сейчас Ренджи заметил, как много народу собралось поглазеть, что же происходит, почти все лейтенанты, несколько капитанов, а что говорить о простых шинигами.

Увы, мотоцикл с Шухеем и Рангику быстро уносился прочь, игнорируя приказ Ямамото. Скорее всего, почувствовали присутствие главнокомандующего и решили удрать подальше, а из-за шума ничего не слышали. Иккаку и Юмичика тут же бросились их догонять, сорвавшись в шумпо. Ренджи тоже хотел последовать их примеру, но его остановил холодный голос:

— Лейтенант Абарай, отчёты!

— Капитан Кучики, — выдохнул он и решил последовать приказу.

Злится. Пусть Бьякуя ничем и не выдаёт себя, но Абарай уже научился определять настроение своего капитана.

* * *

Лейтенант первого отряда Сасакибе Тюджиро усмехался в душе. Главнокомандующий рвал и метал. Но Ямомото не просто так самолично явился, чтобы отчитать провинившихся, пустяковое, по сути, дело. Сой Фонг уже успела доложить все подробности происходящего. Всё дело было в мотоцикле, а вернее в Harley-Davidson. Только лейтенант первого отряда и Унохана знали, что в одном из бараков за потайной дверью припрятан прадед того, на котором укатил Шухей. Harley-Davidson 1910 года, хотя самому Сасакибе он скорее напоминал просто велосипед с мотором. Но главная тайна заключалась даже не в этом, а в том, что безлунными ночами и хорошенько спрятав свою реяцу, не дай бог кто из капитанов увидит, Ямамото отправлялся в безлюдные районы Руконгая, чтобы прокатиться на своём мотоцикле.

* * *

Ренджи уже три часа сидел над отчетами, но никак не мог сосредоточиться на работе. А всё эти двое — Хисаги и Рукия. Теперь Абараю мерещилось то, как он уноситься в даль по бесконечной дороге вместе с Бьякуей на мотоцикле, то, как Капитан Кучики разрубает бензопилой по полам пустого. Ренджи конечно понимал, что и первое, и второе невероятно, но поделать ничего не мог.

Но, в конце концов, не смотря на все посторонние мысли, Абараю удалось завершить свою работу. Он собрал в охапку все листы и понёс на проверку капитану надеясь, что тот найдёт не слишком много ошибок и ему не придётся переделывать почти все отчёты. А с двумя-тремя документами он как-нибудь справится.

— Вот, всё сделал, — произнес Ренджи, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, ведь это был один из немногих моментов, когда можно было смотреть на капитана прямо, не украдкой.

Бьякуя только кивнул. И Ренджи внезапно осмелев, слегка коснулся руки Кучики, когда клал бумаги на стол. И тут же поспешил отойти. Потому как от нахлынувшего волнения перехватило дыхание.

— Чтобы этого больше не повторялось, Ренджи, — спокойно произнес Бьякуя.

Как? Неужели догадался? Лейтенант покраснел и теперь только надеялся, что капитан не поднимет голову, не посмотрит на него, а так и останется сидеть, по своему обыкновению уткнувшись в бумаги.

— Я… Нет. Вы не так поняли, — пробормотал Абарай.

— Хватит увиливать Ренджи. Я всё знаю, — заявил Кучики, рассматривая отчёты.

— Но почему Вы так решили? — выдохнул лейтенант.

Теперь всё. Хорошо если просто прогонит без всяких объяснений.

Бьякуя всё-таки оторвался от бумаг, посмотрел на Ренджи.

— Я про мотоцикл, — сказал он тоном чуточку не таким холодным, чем обычно.

Абарай этого даже не заметил. Целый шквал эмоций обрушился на него. Радость, облегчение и даже немного разочарование.

— А… — это всё, что он смог выдавить из себя.

— Я всё знаю про контрабанду, — пояснил Бьякуя, не отрывая взгляда от Ренджи. — Я ещё закрывал глаза, когда это были безобидные вещи, но это…

Из огня да в полымя. Ренджи сжал кулаки. Да, что сегодня за день такой!

— Мой лейтенант не может способствовать незаконному проникновению предметов из мира живых, — тем временем продолжал Кучики. — Ты прекратишь этим заниматься.

Даже не приказ. Простое утверждение. Словно знает, что Абарай не сможет ослушаться.

— Да, — выдавил из себя Ренджи, его начинала колотить нервная дрожь, ещё чуть-чуть и он сорвётся.

— И ещё одно, я знаю, что… — опять заговорил Кучики.

Нет чтобы промолчать и как всегда уткнуться в свои бумаги, сделать вид, что ему безразличен весь мир! Но этот Бьякуя сегодня слишком разговорчив! Ренджи и сам не понимал, что с ним твориться, но сейчас в нём постепенно начинала нарастать злость, и это чувство очень быстро затмило всё, даже страх.

— Ренджи? — удивленно спросил Кучики.

Хах, он всё-таки что-то заметил! Но даже сейчас в его голосе только холод. А в нём, Ренджи, бушует такое пламя, что никакому льду его не погасить.

— Думаете, что все знаете? Не так ли? — подался вперёд Абарай, его голос был искажен от злости.

— Да, — надменно бросил Бьякуя, даже не пытаясь отстраниться.

Даже так! Ренджи почувствовал, что это всё, предел. Задыхаясь от злости, он с вызовом воскликнул:

— Ха! — теперь Абарай был совсем близко. — Да же то, что я люблю Вас?

— Знаю, — спокойно ответил Бьякуя.

Лейтенант замер. Он только что признался в любви своему капитану? Да у него уже совсем крышу снесло! Но та холодная надменность, с которой Кучики произнёс своё: «Знаю»… Совсем не этого ожидал Ренджи. Ему было бы проще, если бы Бьякуя разозлился, закричал на него, на худой конец просто попытался убить. Но это… Безразличие.

Лейтенант, внезапно осознав, насколько близко он стоит к Кучики, отстранился и сделал два шага назад. Теперь Ренджи просто стоял и ждал своего приговора, слишком бледный против своего обыкновения, но продолжая упрямо смотреть на своего капитана.

— Иди, проветрись. Отчёты завтра переделаешь, — бросил Бьякуя, опять берясь за документы.

Ренджи тут же выбежал вон из комнаты. Вот так значит?! Словно ничего и не было, словно он и не признавался в любви. Можно даже было сказать, что ему повезло. Но от чего же так тяжело на душе?

Когда за Абараем закрылась дверь, Бьякуя вздохнул. Он уже пожалел, что позволил ситуации выйти из-под контроля. Кучики давно знал о чувствах своего лейтенанта. Но его вполне устраивали сложившиеся обстоятельства, и ничего менять он не хотел. Но, что теперь предпримет безумный Ренджи, было непонятно. А всему виной Ямaмото, что всю ночь не давал ему спать, разъезжая туда-сюда на своём драндулете.

— Хм, — ухмыльнулся про себя Бьякуя. — Может, в следующее полнолуние отправиться к баракам первого отряда?

* * *

Абарай шёл, не разбирая дороги. Он весь день пробродил по Сейретею. Возвращаться обратно к Кучики не хотелось. Ренджи даже пожаловаться никому не мог. И потом у каждого свои проблемы. До чего же сегодня неудачный день! Вот и Шухею досталось от самого Ямамото. Правда он до сих пор сияет как новая лампочка. Но это не удивительно, ему всё-таки разрешили оставить мотоцикл, хотя и запретили разъезжать по Сейретею. А ещё Ренджи подозревал, что Хисаги давно хотел проехаться с Рангику, чтобы она прижималась к нему и весело что-то кричала. Его мечта сбылась. Мацумото… Она встретила его радостной улыбкой, и это не смотря на то, что капитан Хицугая её отчитал. Но вот такая она Рангику, всегда беззаботная. И только близкие друзья знали, что за показной весёлостью скрывается боль от утраты Гина. Лишь Иккаку и Юмичика отделались лёгким испугом. Ну, это и понятно учитывая, кто у них капитан. И судя по самодовольной улыбке Аясегавы, тому всё же удалось прокатиться на мотоцикле. Единственным из всех, кто пропустил всё веселье, был Кира, он пытался отойти после очередной пьянки у Мацумото.

Ренджи и не заметил, как ноги вынесли его в сосновый лес. Уже вечерело, и надо было возвращаться. Не хотелось. Абарай представил, что ему предстоит завтра утром. Отчёты показались полной ерундой по сравнению с тем, что ему придётся находиться рядом с капитаном теперь прекрасно понимая, что тот всё знает.

— Что б этого Бьякую *непереводимая руконгайская брань*, — в сердцах произнёс Абарай.

— Да, Ренджи, даже я таких слов не знаю, — раздался до жути знакомый голос за спиной.

Да что ж такое! Лейтенант резко обернулся и встретился взглядом с капитаном Кучики. Ну, теперь точно всё, прибьёт его в лесу, и никто не будет знать, что случилось с Абараем. На секунду Ренджи показалось, что он уловил в глазах Бьякуи легкую тень насмешки. Но это понятно, знает, что он убегать не будет, но и не ответит, потому что виноват. Но почему же так долго? Он что поиздеваться решил?

Бьякуя медленно подошёл и неожиданно притянул Абарая к себе. Поцеловал. Всего лишь легкое прикосновение губ. А потом Кучики исчез в шумпо. Словно мягкое прикосновение лепестка сакуры гонимого ветром.

Только через несколько мгновений Ренджи вспомнил, что и ему нужно дышать. Почему капитан сделал это? Неважно. Абарай прислонился к стволу сосны и взглянул вверх. Сквозь ветки просвечивалось красное небо. Не сакура конечно, но тоже дерево.

— Счастье есть, — прошептал Ренджи.

**Author's Note:**

> Написана по 465 главе манги


End file.
